As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional coaxial cable connector includes a cable coupling body 1, a connector coupling body 2, and a dielectric 4 to which a connection conductor 3 is coupled.
The dielectric 4, to which the connection conductor 3 is coupled, is mounted on the connector coupling body 2, and the cable coupling body 1 is folded and coupled to the connector coupling body 2, thereby completing the coaxial cable connector.
The present applicant has recognized various problems of the above-described conventional coaxial cable connector and has conceived and embodied the present invention. The conventional cable connector has the following problems.
First, in the conventional coaxial cable connector, since a fixing portion for fixing the dielectric 4 is formed in the connector coupling body 2, a height of the connector coupling body 2 is increased, and thus a height of the coaxial cable connector is inevitably increased. Accordingly, it is difficult to implement the coaxial cable connector as an ultra-thin type.
Second, in the conventional coaxial cable connector, a fixing force with respect to the dielectric 4 is weak.
Third, since a central conductor of the coaxial cable is exposed to the outside, it can be affected by an external signal.
Fourth, when the dielectric 4 is mounted on the connector coupling body 2 or the cable coupling body 1 is folded and coupled to the connector coupling body 2, coupling precision is low. Thus, defective products are generated.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.